


Resonant Frequencies

by Bellakitse



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Getting Together, Humor, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: TK and Carlos are friends with benefits. When a nosy neighbor of Carlos' mother runs into them kissing on the street, they pretend to be a couple to get out of the awkward moment. As a result, Carlos' mother wants to meet the secret boyfriend Carlos has told her nothing about.Cue the fake dating of two dumb boys who are more serious than they realize.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 71
Kudos: 449





	Resonant Frequencies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howtosingit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtosingit/gifts).



> A belated birthday present Brian. Your friendship has been one of the best things to come out of me joining this fandom. You are the sweetest guy and so incredibly supportive and talented. The reviews you leave on my stories have moved me to tears and validated my writing. Thank you so much for being my friend, punk. I simply adore you. 💕💕

The Texas noon sun beats down on TK Strand’s back as he stands in line waiting to order his lunch; next to him stands the man responsible for them being out in the first place. He turns slightly to look at him, studying every small detail. Carlos Reyes stands tall, his posture straight, but relaxed. He’s in street clothes like TK, a blue cotton t-shirt that clings and does nothing to hide the hard-earned definition of his drool-worthy body.

As someone who is personally acquainted with said body, TK feels he’s accurate in his description.

“Why are we here?” he asks, making a face when he hears the childish pout in his voice.

“It’s lunchtime, and we are at a food truck, TK. I would think the answer is obvious,” Carlos replies, turning to face him. TK can’t see his eyes behind his sunglasses, but the smirk playing on the hot cop’s lips is enough to make TK scowl, partly at Carlos, but mostly at himself for finding Carlos’ smugness so attractive.

In the last few months, he and Carlos have fallen into a ‘friends with benefits’ situation that TK finds highly enjoyable – like blacking out from the best sex of his life, enjoyable. Which is why he’s more than a little annoyed that they’re out here now, instead of enjoying the fact that neither have a shift until the afternoon by being alone and naked back at Carlos’ apartment.

“We could’ve eaten at your place,” he continues, voicing his thought.

“I haven’t done any groceries,” Carlos says smoothly, and while he’s not smirking, TK can hear the amusement in his voice. “Besides, why am I the one that keeps feeding you?”

TK rolls his eyes at the question; he already knows Carlos isn’t serious. The guy enjoys feeding TK and not just his cock.

“We could go back to your place, and I’ll pay for the Grubhub,” he shoots back, grinning when Carlos takes off his sunglasses; now that he has his eyes on him, TK lets his grin get dirty. He licks at his bottom lip slowly, silently cheering when Carlos’ pupils dilate as he stares at his mouth.

“I’m pretty sure you can make me come, screaming your name at least twice before the food arrives,” he says casually, as if talking about the weather, and not the knee-buckling orgasms Carlos tends to bring out of him. “Maybe even three times,” he smiles as Carlos exhales sharply. “We both know how good you are at getting me to do that.”

Carlos touches TK’s hip for a moment before slipping his arm around him, pulling him towards his body so quickly it’s TK’s turn to gasp.

“Flattery and cock-teasing,” Carlos murmurs against his ear, and TK can feel his body’s temperature go up a few notches that have nothing to do with the Austin heat. “That’s your plan here?”

“If it gets us back to your place and me under you, sure,” he answers, gleefully laughing as Carlos lets out a low groan, his lips brushing against TK’s throat before moving up again. He has him now.

“Tease,” Carlos whispers against the corner of TK’s mouth. The word is said with fondness and amusement that warms TK’s belly. He lifts his arms to wrap them around Carlos’ shoulders, smiling as Carlos pulls him even closer, thankful that no one is behind them on the line that they might annoy.

TK closes his eyes as Carlos kisses him softly, sighing when Carlos touches the tip of his tongue to his lips, parting them as he deepens the kiss. TK is so lost in Carlos’ feel and taste, he doesn’t notice the old lady walking up to them until she speaks.

“Carlitos Reyes, is that you?”

TK feels the moment Carlos’ muscles tense under his hands before he breaks their kiss with a jerk, swiveling his head to the left.

“Doña Flor!” Carlos exhales, his voice coming out loud, cracking slightly at the end. He smiles as he turns his body towards the older woman who called his name, but TK can tell the smile is artificial and awkward. “How are you?”

Doña Flor, a short, plump woman with grey hair pulled into a loose bun, and a weathered face, looks at them with a curious glint in her eye. “I’m doing as well as I can for my old age, mijo,” she tells Carlos. There is the beginning of a grin on her face as she shifts her gaze to TK, before looking back at Carlos with a raised eyebrow. “But it seems, not as well as you,” she continues, her tone pointed.

TK bites down on his lip as Carlos lets out an embarrassed laugh while rubbing the back of his neck bashfully; when he looks at him, all TK can do is raise his eyebrows at him, waiting to see how he wants to handle the situation.

“TK,” Carlos starts, looking at him with wide eyes. “This is Doña Flor Moreno; I grew up across the street from her, she’s a _close_ friend of my mom.”

TK understands the implication in Carlos’ voice instantly and turns towards the lady with the most charming smile he can muster. “Nice to meet you, ma’am.”

Doña Flor smiles at him, that twinkle still there in her eyes. “And you – ” her question trails off, looking back at Carlos expectantly, causing Carlos to look like a deer caught in the headlights yet again.

“ _Right_ , Doña Flor, this is TK Strand,” Carlos says, looking at him. “He’s a firefighter; we work together.”

TK bites his lip again, this time to keep himself from laughing at the incredulous look the old lady gives Carlos.

“ _Very friendly_ coworkers,” she says dryly, reminding them exactly what she’d walked in on. Now TK can’t help the chuckle that escapes him as Carlos blushes a rosy pink color that is just too adorable.

“Doña Flor – “ Carlos starts to say, only to trail off when the woman rolls her eyes.

“I have known you since you were in diapers,” she reminds him with a huff. “I know you like boys, cariño,” she continues, her expression softening. “You don’t need to lie to me, Carlitos.”

Carlos stammers a few ‘umms’ before turning towards him completely at a loss. His helpless expression has TK opening his mouth and speaking before he can second-guess his decision.

“I’m his boyfriend as well as coworker, ma’am,” TK answers with a smile, trying to ignore the way the words suddenly make his heart race. He can feel Carlos’ eyes drilling into the side of his face, but he doesn’t focus on that when Flor is laughing with delight.

“Yes, sweetie, that hot kiss I interrupted kind of clued me in,” she says to him with a grin, before turning back to Carlos. “Good going, Carlitos, es muy guapo tu novio.”

“Flor!” Carlos exclaims, his blush spreading from his hairline over his face and down his neck. “Dios mio,” he mutters, covering his face with his hands as the old woman laughs.

“I know that word, it means good-looking, right?” he asks, looking for confirmation from Flor when Carlos just groans into his hands.

Flor nods, a wide smile still on her face. “Si, cariño, that’s what it means, and it’s true, you’re beautiful.”

TK can feel his own face heat up at the compliment. Trying to distract from it, he leans in to press his shoulder against Carlos’ playfully. “How come _you_ don’t call me beautiful?”

Carlos lowers his hands to scowl at him. “That is a blatant lie,” he accuses him. “I call you beautiful all the time.”

TK feels himself go redder; it’s true, Carlos calls him beautiful all the time. Usually, when they’re in bed having sex. Carlos tends to whisper in his ear how gorgeous TK is, how good he feels as he slowly and torturously sinks deep into TK until he doesn’t know where he ends, and Carlos begins.

What he’s thinking must show on his face, because Carlos’ eyes darken as he watches him, and TK can’t help but sway into him. He places his hand on Carlos’ stomach to keep himself from melting under that gaze.

“You two are so sweet together,” Doña Flor sighs happily. “Young love is always so beautiful. Your mama must be so happy you’re dating someone, Carlitos.”

The mention of his mom seems to snap Carlos back to attention, his expression going panicked again. “Actually, she – “ he starts but is stopped as Doña Flor’s purse starts to ring; he pauses as she roots through it to take out her cell phone.

“Oh!” she exclaims as she looks at the caller ID. “It’s my daughter, she’s in the farmers market across the street,” she explains as she takes the call.

He and Carlos remain silent as she speaks rapidly into the phone. The conversation is rushed before she’s hanging up again and turning to them.

“I have to go,” she says quickly, stepping forward to kiss Carlos on the cheek. “We have to go pick up my grandkids, half-a-day at school,” she explains before surprising TK by also kissing him on the cheek. “It was so nice to meet you, TK, make sure this one brings you to my place when you visit his mama, okay? I make the best sopaipillas in all of Texas.”

TK nods because he doesn’t know what else to do, watching as she turns and walks away, leaving him and Carlos alone again.

It’s quiet, and TK waits as Carlos frowns into the distance for a moment before he speaks. “What’s a soap – “ he trails off, not knowing how to pronounce the word.

“Sopaipillas,” Carlos tells him quietly. “It’s fried dough, drizzled with honey and powdered sugar, Doña Flor makes them from scratch.”

“Oh, that sounds good,” he says, hesitant as Carlos sighs.

“This is so bad,” he mutters, mostly to himself as he shakes his head.

“What?”

“She’s going to tell my mom she saw us here,” Carlos explains, his frown deepening. “That you called yourself my boyfriend,” he continues with a groan. “This is a nightmare.”

TK swallows around the sudden ache right below his chest at Carlos’ words. “ _Gee, thanks_ ,” he says sarcastically, cringing when he hears the hurt in his voice.

Carlos hears it too if the way his expression goes apologetic instantly is any indication. “I didn’t mean it like that,” he says quietly. “I just wasn’t prepared for you to answer the way you did.”

“You froze when she called you out on calling me your coworker, and she caught us making out,” TK says defensively, hating how the sting of Carlos’ words still lingers under his skin. “Was I supposed to tell that nice old lady that I’m just the guy you fuck a lot? Boyfriend seemed like the more PG answer.”

“TK,” Carlos whispers, and TK has to curl his hands to keep himself from reaching out as Carlos looks sorrier than before.

“Whatever,” he mutters, mostly to himself as he tries to shake off the hurt. This is why he avoids getting attached these days. “Maybe she won’t say anything to your mom.”

Carlos lets out a dry snort, shaking his head like TK has amused him. “That’s not how Mexican moms work.”

֍֍֍

It’s a few hours into the evening when TK sees Carlos again. They didn’t go back to Carlos’ place like he had hoped initially before they’d run into Carlos’ old neighbor. Instead, they had stayed to order their food from the taco truck and then eaten it at a nearby bench in somewhat uncomfortable silence before TK asked Carlos to drop him off early at the station.

Now, as TK works on top of the truck, he watches as Carlos lingers by the bay doors, searching the room. It gives TK a moment to observe him, swallowing down an appreciative sound. He’s never had a kink for uniforms before, but he can admit – if only to himself – that Carlos fills out his exceptionally well.

Carlos finds him quickly, and TK tries to ignore how his heart speeds up when their eyes meet.

“Hey,” Carlos calls out to him as he nears the truck, looking up at him. A few of his teammates look over at the voice. Carlos answers their curious gaze with a half-hearted wave before focusing on TK again, making it obvious he’s there to see him. “Can we talk for a second?” he asks, looking nervous.

TK gives him a small nod. “Yeah – I’ll come down – ”

“Officer Reyes!”

TK turns his head and sees his father come out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand. He sighs quietly as he starts to climb down the top of the truck. His feet touch the floor just as his father comes to a stop in front of Carlos.

“What a nice surprise,” Owen says with a friendly smile, lifting his cup. “Would you like some coffee?”

“Carlos doesn’t drink coffee this late,” TK answers just as Carlos shakes his head. “Only tea,” he tells his father and tries not to squirm under the gaze of both men as Carlos looks at him surprised but also pleased while his father looks at him questionably.

His gaze lingers on him for a moment before turning back to Carlos with a smile. “What brings you by, officer? Paperwork for me?”

Carlos shakes his head again, his eyes straying back to him, and TK keeps from rolling his when his dad looks at him too knowingly.

“Maybe you’re here to see Michelle?” Owen continues, and this time TK _does_ roll his eyes as he hears his dad’s familiar shit-stirring tone.

“He’s here to see _me_ , dad,” he says with a huff as Owen looks pleased with the reveal. “But you figured that out already,” he accuses him, shaking his head as his father looks seconds from laughing at his aggravation. “A little privacy would be nice.”

Owen chuckles, raising a hand in mocking surrender. “I’ll leave you too it then,” he answers with amusement as he turns to leave. “Carlos, if you decide you want tea, make sure TK makes you some.”

Carlos gives him a slight nod with an awkward smile on his face. “Thank you, Captain Strand.”

Owen smiles once more before he heads for the stairs leading to his office, leaving them alone.

“Do you want to talk outside?” TK asks after a moment of silence between them. Carlos looks around the station, lingering on TK’s crew before agreeing.

“Yeah, that’s probably best,” Carlos answers, still looking anxious.

TK leads them to one of the benches they placed after the remodel, sitting down with an exhale. Carlos doesn’t sit next to him; instead, he fidgets where he stands.

“Okay, what’s up?” he asks when it becomes obvious that Carlos isn’t going to stop shuffling and get to why he’s there anytime soon. “You’re vibrating energy,” he says, frowning, not used to seeing Carlos nervous. “Is this about before?” he asks, biting down on his lip when Carlos nods.

Carlos lets out a sigh, a smile that is more a grimace on his face as he finally takes a seat next to him.

“Well, what is it?” TK can’t help but blurt out when Carlos doesn’t continue. Instead, he pulls out his phone, opens it to his messages, and passes it over to TK.

TK takes the phone in his hand, raising both eyebrows when the first thing he sees is a picture of them from earlier, right before they kissed. TK swallows hard, feeling his face heat up as he looks at the moment that was captured. Them in profile, with his arms wrapped around Carlos’ neck, while Carlos holds him by the waist. The picture’s taken from a bit of distance, but even so, TK can see a smile on his own face.

“When did she even have time to take this?” he asks, trying to focus on that and not how happy he looks in the picture.

“Latina moms are part ninjas, part spies, this is nothing,” Carlos answers with the voice of a man that is resigned to that fact.

TK looks back at the picture and realizes it’s part of a group chat called ‘Las Reinas y el Rey,’

“What does that mean?” he asks, not ready to look at the conversation just yet.

“Oh,” Carlos smiles, this time more sincerely as he leans over to look. “It means ‘the queens and the king.’ Reyes means king, and since my immediate family is my mom and my sisters, that’s what they decided to call our family chat.”

TK smiles, liking the reason behind the name even as he realizes who exactly saw their picture. He scrolls past the image and breaks out into a cold sweat as he reads the messages. When he looks back at Carlos with wide-eyes, he gets a solemn nod in return.

“ _Yep_ ,” Carlos answers this time, grimacing outright.

TK looks down at the phone once more, the message from Carlos’ mom right under the picture sticking with him the most.

_‘Do you have something to tell me, Carlos Aurelio Reyes?’_

The question is followed by his sisters teasing him over their mother middle naming him and how that meant he was in trouble. It ends with his mother telling him to call her. _Now._

“I didn’t know that was your middle name,” TK says softly, not knowing what else to say.

“It was my grandfather’s name,” Carlos tells him. When he doesn’t follow it up with anything else, TK finally cracks.

“Shit, Carlos,” he starts apologetically, anxiously running a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cause you any trouble with your family.”

“Hey, no, don’t do that,” Carlos says quickly, turning in his seat to face him. “You don’t have to apologize; you were just trying to get me out of an awkward situation.”

“And landed you in a bigger one,” he shoots back dryly, relieved when Carlos lets out a small, wary chuckle.

“The conversations with my mom – “ he trails off, shaking his head. “I’m 27 years old, and yet that woman can make me feel like I’m five again when I’m in trouble with her.”

“How in trouble are you?” TK asks, biting down on his lip when Carlos shrugs.

“She’s _disappointed_ ,” Carlos answers, making air quotes that have TK huffing out a laugh, and Carlos shoots him back a grin. “Apparently she called Flor to confirm what she’s bringing to a block party we are having this Saturday. Flor mentioned seeing me with you, of course, and then sent her the picture as proof, asking if I was bringing you to the party. Mom got caught off guard because I haven’t mentioned you to her and then lectured me about having a boyfriend she doesn’t know. She asked if we aren’t close anymore.”

“ _Ah_ , she gave you the mom guilt-trip,” TK says knowingly.

“Carlota Reyes has a _Ph.D._ in that field,” Carlos answers, but there is a fond smile on his handsome face that says he finds it endearing. “She just wants to know you, and I didn’t have the heart to tell her that we’re not actually like _that_ ,” he tells him quietly with a helpless shrug.

TK doesn’t speak for a moment. Instead, he lets himself consider something that sends his heart racing in a way that surprises him. That alone should be enough for him to realize it’s a bad idea, but still, he finds himself ignoring that little voice in his head that tells him he’s getting too close.

“We don’t have to tell her,” he says, taking a calming breath when Carlos shoots him a confused look. “As far as she knows we’re dating, she doesn’t need to know how serious it is or not.”

“TK – “

“You can take me to that party,” he continues, talking over Carlos quickly. “Then, your mom can get the satisfaction of meeting me.”

“She thinks you’re my boyfriend, not my – “ Carlos trails off, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

“Fuck buddy?” TK finishes for him, holding his breath when Carlos frowns.

“I’d like to think we’re friends, Tyler,” Carlos says softly, not realizing how the words make his stomach somersault in a pleasant way that makes TK feel happier than expected.

“We are,” TK answers just as soft. “You’re right, we’re friends. I like you.”

Carlos smiles at him; it’s gentle and happy as his eyes crinkle at the corners. “I like you too.”

“Right,” he gets out, clearing his throat as his stomach does another flip. “So, we shouldn’t have a problem pretending to be together for a night to appease your mom,” he continues. When Carlos looks hesitant, he leans into his space with a teasing grin. “I mean, it’s not like it will be hard. We usually spend our alone time with our mouths on each other anyway. Pretty sure we can pull off acting like a couple.”

Carlos shoots him a look, his mouth twitching with reluctant amusement. “You are so much trouble, Strand,” he accuses him, but the glint in his brown eyes lets TK know he means it with fondness.

“Yeah,” TK answers with a chuckle. “But you like it. So what do you say, Reyes? Wanna be my boyfriend?”

Carlos locks eyes with him, the intensity in his gaze causing the breath to catch in TK’s throat. “Yeah.”

֍֍֍

Saturday arrives faster than expected; he sees Carlos during calls and after work before the day. Each time Carlos tells him with a nervous smile that his mother and sisters are very excited to meet him.

Carlos drives them that late afternoon to Austin’s outskirts into a neighborhood with modest one-story ranch houses. They can hear music and people laughing before they pull up right outside the closed-off block. Carlos turns off the engine to his Camero before letting out a deep breath.

When he turns to face him, TK wants to tell him that it’s going to be okay. Instead, his nerves that have been getting the better of him since Carlos picked him up, have him blurting out – “Are you sure I look okay?”

He frowns down at his black and white polka dot short-sleeved dress shirt. “Maybe I should have worn the green palm leaves; you like that shirt better, right?”

“I do like that one,” Carlos concedes. “The green brings out your eyes, _but_ ,” he continues, giving TK a smile when TK lets out a sigh. “I like you in the polka dots too.”

TK looks at Carlos doubtfully before turning the look back to his shirt, running a hand down the front to smooth out the material. “You sure?” he asks, startling when he feels Carlos’ hand touch his jaw; when he looks back at him, he finds Carlos giving him a soft, reassuring look.

“You look amazing in everything, TK,” Carlos tells him with naked want shining in his eyes. “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

TK lets out a shaky breath at Carlos’ words. Licking at his lips, it hitches in his lungs as Carlos stares at his mouth. He closes his eyes a second before Carlos presses his mouth to his, moaning into those full lips when Carlos moves his hand from his jaw to his hair, clutching it tightly as he moves TK where he wants to deepen the kiss. Carlos’ tongue touches his lips, and TK lets out a needy sound as he lets Carlos in, his hands blindly grabbing at Carlos’ strong shoulders to keep him grounded. There are times when Carlos kisses him like this, that TK is convinced he’s going to float away from how light Carlos makes him feel under his touch.

There is a hard knock on Carlos’ side that makes TK jump back. Carlos turns from him, letting out a deep groan when he sees who it is.

“ _Great_ ,” he mutters as he wipes at his mouth. Leaning forward to look around Carlos, TK finds a beautiful woman with brown eyes staring at them, and there is a smirk on her red-colored lips as their eyes lock. Her features are similar enough to Carlos to instantly recognize the family resemblance.

“Which one is she?” he asks, hoping he can calm his nerves before they have to exit the car.

“That would be Lola,” Carlos says dryly, as TK mentally goes over what he knows about her. Closest in age to Carlos, a local artist, and in Carlos’ own words, a pain in his ass.

“Right,” he says quietly, taking a deep breath, he starts to reach for the door handle when Carlos stops him by placing a hand on his forearm.

“You okay?” he asks quietly, looking concerned and nervous himself. TK doesn’t like the look one bit, and even though Carlos’ sister is still leaning down to look at them, TK turns towards him and kisses him again.

“We got this,” he whispers against Carlos’ mouth, smiling when he lets out a sound of agreement. With that, he pulls back, missing Carlos’ reassuring touch instantly as he opens the door to get out.

“Hi,” he says to Carlos’ sister from across the car, flashing her what he hopes is a charming smile. “I’m TK.”

“Lola,” she answers with a grin of her own; it grows as TK nods that he knows. “Gotta say, you’re so much cuter when my little brother isn’t attached to your face.”

“Ha, ha, _ha_ , hilarious,” Carlos says sarcastically as he too gets out of the car. “When was the last time you had someone as gorgeous as him attached to _your_ face, Lola?” he asks, and TK has to cover his mouth to hide the smile that takes over instantly. That has to be the most childish thing he’s ever heard Carlos say, and TK can’t help but find it absolutely endearing.

“You brat,” Lola teases, her eyes crinkling at the corners from the massive smile on her face as she talks to her brother; it matches Carlos’ own.

“I learned from the best,” he shoots back with a laugh before he’s pulling her into a hug, lifting her off the ground. Lola lets out a squeal, clutching his shoulders. “How’s your show doing?”

“Amazingly,” Lola answers as he puts her back down. “But you would know that, if you bothered to stop by,” she says purposely, earning a sigh from Carlos.

“I’ve been busy,” he argues back as he and Lola walk around the car to him. He holds out his hand to TK, which he takes gratefully before they start walking towards the music and the crowd. “With work and – “

“ – a hot firefighter boyfriend that you tell us nothing about until you get caught by nosy neighbors?” Lola finishes for him, jokingly.

Carlos clams up, shooting his sister a look, but it does nothing to stop the teasing one Lola shoots back at him.

“Carlos said you’re an artist, but I didn’t know you had a current show,” TK jumps in, hoping to ease the tension. “Is it close?”

Lola turns to him, nodding. “Yeah, a small art gallery downtown, it just opened.”

“That’s exciting,” TK continues. “We should go,” he says as he turns to Carlos.

Carlos raises an eyebrow at that, trying to read if he means it. “We barely have dinner before we’re in bed.”

“I don’t need to know about your sex life,” Lola butts in, smirking when Carlos scowls at her.

“To sleep, _pervert_ ,” Carlos answers rudely, much to Lola’s amusement. “TK works really long, exhausting shifts.”

“We can go the next time we have a day off together,” he answers before Lola can continue messing with Carlos. “We’ll make the time. Carlos says you are really gifted.”

“Carlos complimenting me?” Lola jokes, but TK can see the pleased look in her eyes at his comment.

“Don’t tell her that,” Carlos hisses at him without heat. “She’s already insufferable enough as is.”

Lola shakes her head, stopping as they come to a pale mint-green house. “Secrets out now, mano, you say nice things about me.”

“A momentary lapse in judgment, I assure you,” Carlos answers, much to his sister and TK’s amusement. He’s never seen such a playfully combative side of Carlos, but it’s fun to watch.

“You’re so cute when you’re pissy,” Lola mocks him, before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. “But I know it’s just cause deep down you’re scared to go inside and see Mami,” she says, pointing at the house they’re standing in front of. “She’s waiting, said to make sure you came inside the moment you showed up.”

Carlos doesn’t say anything, but TK can feel him tense up as he holds on to his arm, giving weight to Lola’s observation.

“Relax,” she says, her tone softening as she goes from messing with Carlos to being supportive in a flash. “She’s going to like him,” Lola continues. “He’s cute, polite, and the way you two are holding each other,” she points at their linked hands and at TK’s other hand holding on to Carlos’ bicep. “It’s freaking adorable. Mami is going to take one look at you two and start daydreaming of weddings and babies. She’ll love him.”

TK swallows hard at her words, feeling Carlos tense even further under his hold. “I don’t think that’s as reassuring as you hoped it would be,” he tells her honestly. It earns him a toothy smile that lets him know Lola is greatly amused by them.

“She’s not trying to be reassuring; she’s being a shit-starter,” Carlos tells him, rolling his eyes at his sister before they soften as he looks back at him, squeezing his hand as he leads him towards the house. “She is right about one thing, though, Mami is going to love you.”

“You sure?” he questions nervously, walking up the small set of staircases with Carlos.

“How could she not?” Carlos questions gently, the affection in his eyes warming TK’s insides. TK leans into Carlos, pressing a kiss on his shoulder in response.

“You two are nauseatingly cute,” Lola groans, making TK jump; for a moment, he had forgotten that she was coming up behind them.

“What are you doing?” Carlos questions with narrowed eyes as Lola types away on her phone.

“Updating Valentina and Sofía,” she answers, unconcerned when Carlos makes a sound in protest. “They’ll be here later, Vale is still on shift at the hospital, and Sofía said she’d come after she puts the kids to bed. They want a full report on you and the gringo.”

“I hate you all,” Carlos informs his sister, shaking his head when she waves off his words, still texting away. “Come on,” he says to him, opening the door. “Time to meet the big boss.”

Lola snorts at the comment, following them.

The inside of the Reyes household is colorful and warm, not just in temperature but love; just in the foyer alone, the walls are covered in pictures of the family.

TK instantly gravitates to a medium-sized frame picture of a young Carlos, no older than four in the picture, massive curls, and a bright smile with missing teeth.

“ _Holy shit_ , Carlos,” TK breathes, letting go of him to get a closer look. “You’re adorable.”

“Oh god, please don’t look at that,” Carlos pleads as he tries to pull TK away from the picture.

“Not look at it?” TK questions incredulously. He turns to Carlos with wide exaggerated eyes. “Are you kidding? The first thing I’m going to do after you introduce me to your mom is ask her if she has a copy I can have,” he explains, grinning as Carlos scowls at him in return. “You’re the cutest thing ever!”

Lola snickers as Carlos turns a pretty shade of pink at his compliment; he goes to protest some more when they hear someone clear their throat behind them. Turning around, TK finds an attractive older woman with shoulder-length salt and pepper hair, a pretty face, with those familiar brown-eyes looking straight at him; she holds in her hands a tray of delicious smelling taquitos.

“I do have a copy of that photograph. If you really want it, it’s yours,” she promises, the corners of her mouth quirking upward when Carlos groans loudly.

“Mami, _no_ ,” he complains, making TK laugh.

“Yes, _please_ ,” he tells her, smiling back as her own smile grows.

Carlos comes to stand next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. “I didn’t bring you here to gang up on me,” he tells him with a pout.

“No, you brought him here to meet me after keeping him a secret,” Carlos’ mother reminds him sternly.

“ _Mami_ – “ Carlos whines before letting out a dramatic sigh. “Mami, this is TK Strand, TK, my beautiful, _forgiving_ mother, Carlota Reyes.”

Lola snickers to the left of them. “Suck up.”

TK lets out a nervous laugh, as Carlos makes a face at his sister and his mother shakes her head. “It’s very nice to meet you, ma’am. Thank you for inviting me to your party.”

“Thank you for coming,” Carlota says politely. “Do you eat meat, TK?”

“I limit how much of it I eat for work, but yes,” TK answers, curious why she’s asking.

Carlota holds up the tray of food in her hands. “I’m about to take this outside for the potluck; would you taste it first?”

TK looks at Carlos for a moment, getting a pleased smile out of him. “I learned to cook from my mom, and you like my cooking.”

“That I do,” TK answers; now that he doesn’t walk out of Carlos’ dinners, he’s learned that Carlos is a fantastic cook, everything he makes, TK loves. He steps forward, taking a taquito from the top of the tray and eating half in a bite.

Carlos, Lola, and Carlota watch him as he chews, waiting for his verdict.

“Well?” Carlota questions, curious.

TK finishes the rest of the taquito, going as far as licking his thumb. “That is probably the best thing I have ever had in my mouth,” he answers truthfully.

“Beaten out by a taco for that honor, “ Lola says wickedly without missing a step. “Gotta be pretty embarrassing, bro.”

“Lola, you absolute brat,” Carlos hisses over his sister’s unrepentant laughter, while TK chokes, blushing furiously.

Carlota shakes her head, taking a step forward, she places a hand on his arm as TK finally stops coughing. “It’s times like this that I don’t claim them as mine,” she says with him with wry amusement. “Come with me, mijo, I’ll introduce you to the neighbors while the _children_ fight.”

Carlos lets out a protesting sound, whether for being called a child or because his mother is guiding him out of the house, TK isn’t sure. He catches up to them in a few steps, throwing an arm around his shoulders. TK wraps his own arm around Carlos’ waist, feeling comforted by having him at his side again.

“You’re not going to say anything about Lola being a jerk, Mami?” Carlos pouts at his mother, and TK once again is struck by how different he is around his family and just how cute he finds it that he’s not as calm and collected as he usually seems.

“It was funny,” Lola complains, bringing up the rear as they head towards the crowd.

Carlota rolls her eyes, ignoring them both in favor of waving at a few neighbors. “If you two could start behaving, that would be great,” she tells them. “The neighbors are used to your spectacles, but TK is looking a little flustered,” she continues, nodding towards him before continuing towards a set of tables at the edge of the street with food on it. Lola follows her, but Carlos holds him in place, keeping him from doing the same.

“I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable,” Carlos rushes to say when TK looks at him; out of the corner of his eye, he sees both Carlos’ mom and sister sneaking looks back at them. “Lola just likes to tease me.”

“You said your other sisters are the same,” TK reminds him, getting a grimace back.

“Yeah,” Carlos agrees, still making a face. “Maybe this wasn’t the best idea after all.”

TK frowns at that.

“We’re going to scare you away with our crazy,” Carlos continues, explaining, and TK feels his insides squeeze at the worry he hears in Carlos’ voice.

“Hey,” he says softly, cupping Carlos’ cheek. “I’m made of stronger stuff,” he jokes lightly. “It will take more than outrageous sisters with admittedly wicked burns to send me running.”

“Don’t you dare encourage her behavior by letting her believe you think she’s funny,” Carlos says sternly, and the laughter that has been threatening to bubble up finally spills.

“ _Great_ ,” he continues dryly, his arms going around him as TK laughs into his chest. “Pick her side.”

“So pouty,” TK teases, still chuckling as he lifts his head to grin up at Carlos. “Who knew you were so cute like this.”.

“You’re enjoying this,” Carlos accuses him with narrowed eyes. TK shrugs a shoulder, not bothering to deny it. He’s still nervous about pulling this off without Carlos’ family and friends realizing that they’re faking the seriousness of their relationship. Still, TK finds interacting with Carlos’ family entertaining so far, especially because of the opportunity to see Carlos’s more playful, silly side.

“Yeah, you’re enjoying me being embarrassed a little too much,” Carlos continues as TK grins. “Well, come on then, might as well keep your entertainment going.”

Carlos’ dry voice makes TK chuckle, and he finds himself tilting his head, making up for the inch of height difference between them. Carlos’ mouth lifts at the corners as he closes the tiny gap between them, brushing his lips against his a few times, causing TK’s lips to tingle from the light contact. He lets out a sound from the back of his throat that has Carlos smiling against his mouth. TK groans in response to the teasing, wanting more than anything to deepen the kiss but knowing they can’t. Not when they’re around people who have known Carlos since he was a kid.

“Introduce me to your friends before we give them a show they’ll never let you live down,” he whispers, taking a step back out of Carlos’ hold.

Carlos groans softly before taking his hand and walks him towards his neighbors.

For the next hour, TK plays the attentive boyfriend, sticking close to Carlos as he gets introduced to his nearest and dearest. He listens as the older neighbors who watched Carlos grow up tell him about a playful younger version of the man holding him. Kind and helpful, bringing in groceries for the older folks on the block and getting paid back in cookies. TK enjoys as the comments make Carlos blush. And he smiles as the kids on the block all come around to say hi to Carlos, some trying to climb him as they hug him. It’s obvious to TK, Carlos is well-loved by his community.

He meets Carlos’ other two sisters, and like Lola, they take great joy in messing with Carlos about him, making teasing comments that make even TK blush, much to their delight. Carlos scowls at them over every comment pleasing them even further.

In response, TK is even more affectionate with Carlos, snuggling to his side, kissing him under his jaw to ease the sting of his sisters’ teasing, earning a happy smile from him, and even more ribbing from the Reyes women. He likes them; he likes how they tease with love, bright smiles on their faces, their eyes full of affection and easy acceptance of him in Carlos’ life. It becomes clear that if he makes Carlos happy, he’s welcomed into the fold.

It makes something ache inside TK to know all of this is for show, and he realizes quickly he’s not the only one feeling this way.

He can see the situation getting to Carlos the more his mother smiles in their direction. When she starts talking about Sunday dinner and how Carlos needs to bring TK for the next one, he can feel Carlos tense under his hand as TK tells her that he works long hours, and they’ll have to check with the station’s schedule for him first.

“You know, you didn’t give me the house tour earlier,” he says to Carlos, his tone flirty, but his expression meaningful as he turns to him. He can start to see the cracks in Carlos.

“That’s code for ‘take me to your teenage bed,’” Valentina says dryly, proving she’s just as bad as Lola, while Sofía, the quietest of the sisters, snorts into her drink.

“I thought that was clear,” he says with a smirk as he looks at them over his shoulder, his smile growing as they both roll their eyes at them.

“Go,” Sofía shoos them away, amused. “Go make out with your boyfriend. Lola was right, your love is nauseating.”

“They’re just jealous we’re so cute,” TK tells Carlos, laughing when they boo him. “Shall we?”

Carlos nods, turning them in the direction of his mother’s house. They walk towards it quickly, smiling back at the neighbors they make eye contact with, but the moment they’re inside the house, TK feels Carlos deflate under his touch.

“Oh man,” he exhales tiredly, walking away from him and down the hall.

TK hesitates for a moment but eventually follows him towards the far end of the house. He looks inside the room Carlos has gone into, obviously his, by the band posters and multiple sports-related paraphernalia on the walls.

In the middle of the room, Carlos sits on a twin-sized bed.

“So this is your room,” TK comments, moving to a wall with trophies and awards both in academics and sports.

“Yeah, Mami has kept all our rooms the same even after all of us left for college,” Carlos tells him with a small smile. “We tell her to turn them into something else now that we’re all moved out, but she says they’re our rooms, and that’s how they’ll stay.”

“That’s really sweet of her,” TK says softly as he comes to sit down next to him. “She’s really nice, and so are your sisters even if they really enjoy messing with you,” he smirks, remembering all the jokes the sisters have had tonight. “I like them.”

“And they like you,” Carlos says with an exhale. “Which isn’t surprising at all.”

TK bites his lip, not knowing what to say, the words sound positive, but Carlos’ tone tells him it’s anything but.

“I hate lying to them, TK,” Carlos looks at him with a frown. “They probably think we’re in love, and I hate how easy it was to fool them.”

TK swallows hard at that particular word Carlos uses. _Love_. It sends his pulse racing in a way he’s not prepared for. “You can tell them the truth,” he suggests gently. “You can tell them we are still figuring us out.”

“That’s not really true either, is it?” Carlos answers, giving him a sad smile. “We’re not figuring anything out. I know how I feel about you, and you know that you don’t want anything more serious than what we have.”

“How do you feel about me?” TK whispers hesitantly, his heart thundering under his chest at the look Carlos gives him.

“Come on, TK, you have to know,” Carlos whispers back, sighing when TK doesn’t say anything. “Fine. I’m willing to settle for a small piece of you, because even that little piece, is better than not having you at all. That’s how I feel about you.”

֍֍֍

The drive back to TK’s is a quiet one; after Carlos’ confession leaves them in awkward silence, they return to the party playing the happy couple until they’re able to escape. Carlota and the sisters give him an affectionate good-bye, telling him they hope to see him soon. It hurts in a way TK isn’t ready for.

Carlos pulls the car to a stop in front of TK’s home and turns off the engine.

“Are we going to talk about this?” TK asks quietly when a few minutes pass, and nothing is said.

“Yes,” Carlos answers finally, just as soft. When he turns his head to look at TK, he aches from how tired Carlos looks. “But can it not be tonight?” there is a quiet plea in his voice that TK can’t deny.

“Okay,” he says, reaching for the door handle.

“Hey,” Carlos starts, touching his arm, reeling him back before he can get out. “Thanks for coming tonight.”

“I – “ he starts helplessly, it feels suddenly like there is this giant drift between them. Something he’s never felt before, and he doesn’t know how to fix it.

Carlos seems to understand instantly and, as usual, tries to make it better. “Come here,” he murmurs, tugging him forward. TK closes his eyes, feeling the sting behind them as Carlos gives him the softest of kisses.

“Whatever you decide about us,” he whispers as he presses his forehead against his. “I’m here for you either way, okay?”

TK lets out a soft sound, swallowing hard around the lump forming in his throat.

Carlos makes a sound of his own, pressing his forehead a little harder against TK’s for a moment before moving back. “You should go,” he whispers. “Get some rest.”

“Carlos – ” TK tries again, no less sure of what he wants to say or how to mend the drift that keeps growing with every passing second between them.

Carlos just gives him a slight smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “Good night, Tyler.”

Knowing that he has nothing to say to make it better right now, not when he doesn’t even know what he’s feeling, TK reaches for the door again. “Good night, Carlos,” he sighs before stepping out of the car.

He walks up the driveway to the front door, pausing when he opens it to look back, not surprised in the least that Carlos is waiting until he’s safely inside.

He enters the house and leans against the closed door with a heavy sigh. Resting there for a moment, he tries to work through the whole evening and, in the end, gets nowhere. He hears movement in the distance and follows it; walking through the house, he finds his father sitting at the island counter in the middle of the kitchen, stirring his tea.

“Hey, kid,” his father greets him with an easy smile. “Didn’t expect to see you tonight.”

“Why not?” he questions, opening the fridge to get a water bottle.

“Because you were out with a certain Austin Police officer, and you have a tendency to come home late or not at all when you’re out with him,” Owen answers bluntly, smiling brightly when he chokes on his water.

“You know,” TK gets out after a series of coughs.

“That you’re messing around with Officer Reyes?” Owen questions, his tone disbelieving. “Of course I know.”

“Then what was that the other day when he came to see me?” TK asks back. “You made it awkward on purpose.”

“That was me messing with you,” Owen answers without shame, his blue eyes dancing with amusement.

TK rolls his eyes. “Thanks, dad,” he says dryly as he comes to sit down next to him with a heavy sigh.

“Did something happen, TK?” Owen asks him, frowning as TK runs a hand over his face and through his hair.

“You could say that,” he says tiredly, staring at the counter. He closes his eyes when he feels his father’s hand on his neck, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

“Tell me,” Owen says softly, and TK does. The story just pours out of him. How he and Carlos started, the botched dinner he walked out of. Getting arrested, and the conversation between him and Carlos at the station. Them starting over, with no commitment, just friends and casual sex. How getting caught by Carlos’ neighbor ended with playing the loving boyfriend to Carlos’ family and friends tonight, and finally, he tells his dad, Carlos’ world-tilting confession.

“Wow,” his father blinks a few times as he stares at him; it makes TK chuckle without humor.

“That’s all you got, dad?” he questions. “I tell you that I have a ‘friends with benefits’ situation going with Carlos. That we played fake-boyfriends to his very nice family, which I enjoyed more than I should have. He then basically tells me that he only agreed to that because he has feelings for me, and went along with this because some of me is better than nothing. Which means I’m a selfish ass for not realizing sooner that this whole situation has been for my benefit, and Carlos gets nothing out of it but hurt, and all you can say is _wow_?”

“You’re not a selfish ass,” Owen says seriously, reaching out to touch his forearm when TK shakes his head. “You didn’t know how Carlos really felt until tonight.”

“I should have though,” he argues back, realizing how true it is. Everything Carlos does, from cooking for them after their shifts even though he’s tired himself. Listening to TK and never once judging him for his past. The sex, which TK now realizes even from the very first time, has never been _just sex_ , not once. Carlos has cared about him from the start, it’s always been there, but because he was nursing a broken heart, he ignored it, wanting the comfort Carlos gave him. “He’s so good to me, dad. So kind.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Owen agrees with a soft smile. “I like the kid.”

“I like him too,” TK whispers. “A lot.”

“But?” his dad questions.

“But what if I’m too messed up and broken to really try this?” he asks, swallowing hard around the question.

Owen shakes his head at him, frowning. “You aren’t a mess or broken, TK.”

TK sighs. “Dad – “

“No, listen to me,” Owen cuts him off with a stern expression on his face. “I get that this is about your addiction and about Alex. I get it. But your past doesn’t make you a mess. You fight your addiction every damn day, you’re a survivor, TK.”

TK takes a shaky breath, his eyes stinging from his dad’s words. Looking at his father, he can see that he’s holding back the tears too.

“And Alex didn’t break you,” Owen continues gently. “He bruised you up a bit, but you’re not broken, kid, not one bit. If he did, you wouldn’t be able to care about Carlos the way you obviously do.”

“But what if I try, and I mess it up?” TK whispers, giving voice to his fears.

Owen smiles at him with understanding. “What’s scarier, TK? Being with Carlos and making a mistake,” he pauses, his blue eyes serious, his next words freezing the air in TK’s lungs. “Or not trying at all, and losing out completely on the great guy you’ve obviously fallen for?”

TK stares at his dad, and this time when his eyes burn, he doesn’t hold back the tears that roll down his cheek. “Damn, dad,” he says softly, wiping at his face. “Way to not soften the blow.”

Owen chuckles gently, his expression loving, supportive, and a little amused. TK smiles back, knowing the answer.

“Can I borrow your car?” he questions, earning a large smile from Owen in return as he digs into his pocket. He places his keys in TK’s hand.

“Go get your guy.”

֍֍֍

The drive over to Carlos’ is a quick one, but that doesn’t mean TK doesn’t have enough time to second-guess himself and work his nerves up into a frenzy. By the time he pulls into Carlos’ driveway, he’s practically vibrating with nervous energy.

He bounces up the small pathway and knocks on the door sharply before he can stop himself to think that Carlos might be in bed. It takes a few minutes for the living room lights to go on, and maybe another minute before the door opens.

“TK?” Carlos questions, his expression tired and confused. He’s shirtless, just a pair of soft-looking sleeping shorts on. TK looks at his face, and his heart lurches; underneath the tiredness, Carlos’ eyes look red and a little puffy. “What – “

TK doesn’t let him finish, Carlos has obviously cried tonight, and he’s the reason. He takes a step forward, wrapping his arms around Carlos’ waist, hoping his hug is welcomed.

He feels Carlos tense up, jerking in surprise. TK holds his breath, letting it out in a hard exhale when Carlos finally wraps his arms around TK’s shoulders and hugs him back tightly.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, _I’m_ _so sorry_ , baby,” he whispers over and over into the crook of Carlos’ neck. His heart thundering with gratitude when Carlos’ body loses more of its tension.

Carlos sighs against the side of TK’s face. “You don’t have to apologize,” he whispers into his skin.

“I do,” TK answers, pulling back to look at Carlos. “I have been hurting you, and that’s the last thing in the world I want to do, Carlos. You have to know that.”

Carlos sighs again, taking a step back out of TK’s hold. “Come in,” he says, gesturing at the living room.

TK passes Carlos and sits on the couch, licking his lips nervously as he waits for Carlos to join him. He turns to face him when Carlos sits down.

“You’ve been crying,” TK says as he takes Carlos in again, his stomach twists when Carlos just shrugs in response. “I’m sorry.”

Carlos shakes his head. “You don’t have to apologize,” he tells him quietly. “You can’t help how you feel or don’t feel about me. I knew what I was getting into. I knew you just wanted to keep this light. I’m the one that went along and fell for you anyway.”

TK takes a sharp inhale, feeling his heart soar at Carlos’ words. Before coming over, he knew that Carlos had feelings for him, to hear him be so honest sends a spike of fear, but even more powerful is the sense of joy that overcomes him.

“Carlos,” TK starts, reaching out to take his hand, grateful when Carlos lets him, even going as far as covering it with his own. “You have to understand I didn’t plan for you at all,” he tells him, swallowing around the lump in his throat before he continues. “I came to Austin nursing a broken heart that wrecked me so bad I lost years of sobriety over it. Getting involved with anyone so quickly after my breakup was the last thing on my mind, especially with someone as wonderful as you. All I have been focusing on is my pain, and trying to keep my head above water.”

“I know that, sweetheart. I know you’ve been hurting badly; it takes time to heal,” Carlos squeezes his hand, and his expression is so full of understanding and compassion, it leaves TK in awe, and well, in love.

“That’s just it, though,” he says quickly, leaning forward in his rush to explain how things have changed. “I don’t hurt when I’m with you. When I think about you, I get excited about the next time I’m going to see you. And then when we spend time together, I’m filled with warmth and contentment,” he smiles, mostly at himself; he’s been an idiot not to realize this sooner. “For a while now, _you_ , Carlos Reyes, have been the definition of happiness for me.”

“Really?” Carlos whispers, his expression tentative and hopeful.

TK nods, he raises their joined hands to his chest. “I have to admit that it’s scared me; I didn’t plan to care for anyone the way I care for you.”

“I don’t want you to be scared, TK,” Carlos answers quietly.

TK smiles again. “I’m always going to be a little scared, Carlos,” he says, reaching out to touch his cheek, swallowing a sigh when Carlos instantly leans into the touch. “How I feel about you means that you have the power to hurt me.”

Carlos opens his mouth, but TK continues before he can say anything.

“Caring about you also means being terrified of messing this up,” he says carefully.

“I worry about that too,” Carlos answers. “I don’t want to push you into something you might not be ready for.”

“You haven’t,” TK reassures him. Carlos has been letting him set the rules and the speed to them from the start. Even now, TK knows that if he tells him he’s not ready yet, Carlos will be nothing but understanding.

“I told my dad about tonight – well, I told him about everything,” he confesses, laughing softly at the surprised look Carlos gives him. “ _Yeah_. By the way, he already knew we’re involved and was messing with us the other day,” he tells him, grinning when Carlos cringes. “Anyway, my dad asked what was scarier, giving us a fair shot and making mistakes along the way – or not trying at all. Not making any mistakes but also losing out on the chance of us being amazing together.”

Carlos visibly swallows before shifting closer into TK’s space. TK follows until their faces are inches away. “So, what’s the answer?”

TK smiles, his heart racing when Carlos does the same as he gets closer still. Carlos lets out a soft puff of air when TK brushes his lips against his. The kiss is chaste and unhurried.

“Tyler – “ he sighs when TK ends the kiss to rub his nose against his. “Are you sure?”

TK pulls back to make sure Carlos is looking at him. “Yes, I am. I want _this_. I want _us_ ,” he answers, relieved by how sure he feels. He licks his lips before biting down on the bottom one. “I mean – if that’s what you want too.”

Carlos lets out a huff, but the smile on his face is so bright it could rival the sun. “Keep up, Strand,” he teases, tugging TK forward again until their mouths are pressed against each other. “It’s all I want,” he says between them.

TK grins into the kiss Carlos gives him, moaning softly when their mouths part and their tongues dance over the other. The kiss goes from zero to sixty in a second, and TK finds himself groaning in pleasure from the wet heat of Carlos’ mouth and the hard press of his frame as he pushes him back on the couch, covering him with his half-naked body.

“ _Wait_ ,” he gets out, letting out a breath as Carlos quickly unbuttons his shirt and starts kissing down his chest. “Baby, wait. I have something to ask you.”

Carlos whines, flicking his tongue over TK’s left nipple, causing him to gasp, his body responding instantly before Carlos pulls up to look at him expectantly.

TK lets out a shaky breath as he takes him in, his skin flushed, his warm brown eyes a few shades darker, and so much love and desire for him on his face that TK has to wonder how even for a second, he thought he could do without _this_.

“Wanna be my boyfriend?” he asks, laughing joyfully as Carlos lights up, both of them remembering how he asked this just a few days ago. “For real this time?”

Carlos presses into him more, his muscular body anchoring TK to the couch, enveloping him in his warmth. His face, inches away from his as he smiles sweetly at him, and TK knows he loves him.

“There’s _nothing_ , TK Strand,” he answers, his beautiful brown eyes shining. “That I want more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments are always appreciated! come visit me on my[ tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
